El Intruso
by Joker0717
Summary: Kurama es un estudiante universitario que vive solo. Una noche, mientras intenta dormir, escucha un ruido extraño en su casa. / Kurama is a university student who lives alone. One night, while he's trying to fall asleep, he hears a strange noise in his house. (Spanish&English)
1. Spanish

Hello~!

Les presento esta historia que se me ocurrió el año pasado y esta mañana desperté pensando en ella, así que no pude evitar escribirla. Amo a Kurama, es uno de mis personajes favoritos en GO y creo que esta es la historia perfecta para dar inicio a muchas mas que lo tendrán como protagonista. Sin mas, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, disfruten su lectura! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

Había pasado un par de horas desde que me había acostado a dormir, pero aún no lograba conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro intentando encontrar la mejor posición, pero no era eso lo que me impedía dormir, sino el frío. Había colocado todas las frazadas en la cama, debajo del edredón, pero claramente no eran suficientes. Aunque dudaba que tres frazadas finas y un edredón fueran suficientes para calentarme en esta noche fría de invierno. Giré por última vez y me acurruqué lo más que pude abrazando mis piernas contra mi pecho, no me importaba que fuera una posición incómoda, lo único que quería era calentar mi cuerpo para poder tener una buena noche de sueño. Minutos después el brazo sobre el cual estaba acostado comenzó a dolerme. Mi cuerpo continuaba helado. Empezaba a creer que mi destino era pasar la noche en claro. De pronto escuché un ruido fuerte, como si algo pesado hubiera caído al suelo. Miré el reloj de mesa, eran las tres de la mañana. Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda.

— _«_ _Un intruso _»__ _._

Me mantuve inmóvil e intenté agudizar mi oído para poder escuchar mejor. Si realmente era un intruso, lo cual deseaba con todas mis fuerzas no fuera cierto, seguramente haría ruido de nuevo al caminar por la casa buscando lo que fuera que pretendía llevarse, aunque estaba seguro que no tenía nada de gran valor, ni siquiera en mi habitación.

Esperé unos minutos, controlando la hora en el reloj, pero no fui capaz de oír nada. Seguramente habría sido algún objeto que se cayó de la mesa o de un estante al estar mal colocado. O al menos eso pensé hasta que volví a escuchar otro golpe. Mi corazón se detuvo. No tenía muchas opciones, podría quedarme en mi cuarto e ignorar los ruidos, fingiendo estar dormido. En algún momento el intruso tendría que irse, aunque lo hiciera con las manos vacías. La otra opción que tenía no era tan simple y agradable, al contrario, era, como decirlo, _suicida_ : enfrentarme al intruso. No sabía que era peor, escucharlo caminar por la casa imaginando que objetos estaría guardando en su mochila mientras revisa cada mueble, sin saber a cuál habitación podría dirigirse después de terminar de examinar la sala, o caminar a ciegas en la oscuridad con miedo a tropezarme con algo y hacer ruido alarmándolo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría, si se escaparía por donde entró o si seguiría el ruido hasta encontrarme y…

Cubrí mi cabeza con las frazadas, solo de pensarlo mi corazón comenzó a latir acelerado. Estaba decidido, esperaría a que se fuera, enfrentarlo sería demasiado arriesgado. Mientras esperaba bajo la seguridad de mis frazadas a que el intruso se fuera, comencé a sentir una corriente de aire frío. Estaba seguro de que había cerrado la ventana del cuarto antes de acostarme, de lo contrario a estas alturas ya estaría hecho un cubo de hielo. Abrí un pequeño espacio entre las frazadas para poder asegurarme, pero antes de poder mirar en dirección a la ventana, vi algo que me dejó más helado de lo que ya estaba: la puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta. Era mi fin. Ignorar una habitación cerrada es prevenirse de ser capturado, pero si tienes la puerta abierta y puedes ver que claramente hay alguien durmiendo en la cama ¿Por qué habrías de ignorarlo? Lo ideal sería matar a la víctima y luego escapar. Eso es lo que él haría cuando comenzara a investigar el pasillo. Sentí un vacío en el estómago, ahora si no tenía escapatoria.

La casa se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, los cuales utilicé para analizar mi situación. ¿Qué es peor, morir peleando con mi asesino mientras intento salvarme o dejarme asesinar mientras "duermo"? No tuve que pensarlo mucho, la respuesta era clara, había solo una cosa que podía hacer: enfrentarme a él.

Su silencio me preocupó, pero lo peor era que había una sola manera de saber a qué se debía: dejando mi habitación. Me levanté de la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y caminé hacia la puerta. Antes de asomarme al corredor noté una sobra larga contra mi ropero, me acerqué despacio para ver mejor el objeto y descubrí que se trataba de una raqueta de tenis.

— _«_ _¿Qué hace esto en mi cuarto _?»__

Estaba seguro de que no era mía pero tampoco sabía por qué estaba ahí. Antes de que pudiera concentrarme más en la procedencia del objeto escuché unos pasos seguidos de un fuerte golpe y un gemido de dolor. Tragué saliva y cogí la raqueta firmemente. Asomé la cabeza lentamente en el pasillo, estaba oscuro, la única luz provenía de la sala que se encontraba casi al final del pasillo. Me armé de valor y comencé a caminar con cuidado en dirección a la habitación.

A medida que me acercaba intentaba ver que estaba sucediendo dentro, pero el espacio abierto de la puerta corrediza no era suficiente para darme una visión completa de la sala. Al llegar cerca de la puerta me tomé unos segundos para intentar calmarme, lo cual fue en vano. Mi corazón latía a más no poder, las piernas me temblaban, estaba seguro de que gritaría al más mínimo ruido y saldría corriendo sin mirar hacia donde iba, lo cual resultaría en mi cara estampada contra la puerta del frente.

Me acerqué un poco al espacio abierto y eché un vistazo hacia dentro. Apenas lo hice mis ojos se fijaron de inmediato en un bulto oscuro al lado del sofá. Era él. A juzgar por el tamaño supuse que estaría de espaldas. Esperé unos segundos a que se moviera, como no lo hizo decidí entrar. Me deslicé por el espacio abierto y caminé lentamente en dirección al centro de la sala. Llevaba la raqueta firmemente erguida frente a mí, caso necesitara defenderme. Me detuve a una distancia considerable, el intruso no pareció notarme ya que se mantuvo en la misma posición. Casi dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero el miedo a que me escuchara me ayudó a retenerlo.

El hecho de que no se moviera me dejaba aún más nervioso. Tenía que aprovechar el momento y atacarlo por detrás. La adrenalina del momento me dio el valor que me faltaba para alzar la raqueta en el aire, pero antes de que pudiera usarla para golpearlo, se movió y comenzó a levantarse. Me detuve al instante. Observé temeroso como se erguía frente a mí de forma torpe, lo cual me pareció extraño. Trastabilló un poco hasta recobrar el equilibrio y la postura. Sentí un frío en la espalda: era mucho más alto que yo. Definitivamente me ganaría en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Antes de poder pensar que hacer, la figura comenzó a girar en mi dirección. Pese a la distancia no pude ver su rostro en la oscuridad, lo único que alcancé a hacer fue gritar.

—¡S-SAL DE M-MI CASA AHORA! ¡T-TENGO UN A-ARMA Y NO DU-DUDARÉ EN USARLA! —El intruso se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos hasta que comenzó a caminar hacia mí—. ¡A-ALÉJATE DE MI!

Cerré los ojos y moví la raqueta con intención de defenderme, pero perdí el equilibrio y caí hacia atrás. Como mecanismo de defensa me acurruqué y coloqué la raqueta sobre mi cabeza, como si eso fuera suficiente para protegerme.

—¿Kurama? —Abrí los ojos de inmediato. Conocía esa voz. Casi enseguida sentí sus manos sobre mi cuerpo—. Kurama ¿estás bien? —Me levanté y caminé hacia la pared, luego de encender el interruptor giré en dirección al centro de la sala y lo vi, arrodillado entre el sofá y la pequeña mesa.

—Minamisawa ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí?! – Le costó un poco acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz y aún más encontrarme, pero cuando lo hizo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Kurama, ahí estaaaaas —Su voz se escuchó un poco rara y no entendí por qué prolongó tanto su última palabra.

—Sí, estoy aquí, en _mí_ casa, ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? —Pese a haber descubierto la identidad del intruso, mi corazón aún latía acelerado.

—Hmmm… —Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca pensativa – Ah sí, la ventana estaba abierta así que entré. —Sonrió alegremente—. Deberías tener cuidado, hay personas peligrosas que… ¡HIC!

—¿Estas borracho? —Comencé a acercarme a él mientras continuaba su diálogo.

—Podrían entrar a ¡HIC!... Robar…

—Como tú. —Apenas me agaché a su lado sentí un olor fuerte—. Ugh apestas a alcohol, ¿en que estabas pensando? No te imaginas el susto que me diste. —Me miraba sonriendo, aunque no estaba seguro si realmente me veía— ¿Qué se supone que haga contigo?

—¿Puedo quedarme?

—Claro que no, voy a pedir un taxi para que te lleve a casa. —Antes de que pudiera levantarme cogió mi mano firmemente.

—No. —Me miraba serio, por un momento dudé que realmente estuviera borracho—. No quiero volver, quiero quedarme aquí – Lo peor de todo era que lo conocía y sabía que una vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de idea. Suspiré.

Está bien, puedes quedarte. —Sonrió—. Iré a buscar unas frazadas y una almohada.

Me levanté y caminé de regreso a mi habitación. El susto había pasado, ya me sentía más calmo, aunque ahora tenía otro problema. Me detuve frente a la cama. Dos almohadas, tres frazadas y un edredón eran todo lo que tenía, prestarle una almohada no sería problema, pero si tres frazadas no habían sido suficientes para protegerme del frío, no sé qué haría con dos. Tampoco podía dejarlo morirse de frío con una y más si dormiría en el sofá de la sala. Estuve un rato debatiendo que hacer. Al final no logré llegar a una opción que nos beneficiara a ambos. Estaba a punto de rendirme y regresar a decirle que se tendría que ir cuando lo vi pasar a mi lado y subirse a la cama. Le costó un par de segundos acurrucarse bajo las frazadas.

—Mmm… tu cama es cómoda. —Se acurrucó aún más. Sacarlo me costaría mucho trabajo.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunté indignado—. Quédatela, dormiré en la sala —ni bien terminé de hablar, me jaló del brazo.

Su reacción fue tan rápida que cuando me di cuenta estaba acostado a su lado. Luego de cubrirnos a ambos con las frazadas, se acercó a mí y me abrazó cubriendo parte de mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—Vivamos juntos —susurró en mi oído, haciendo con que mi corazón diera un salto–. No soporto el silencio.

Comencé a sentirme nervioso y una vez más, el culpado era él. No lograba ordenar mis pensamientos, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. De pronto comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse poco a poco. No tuve que pensar mucho para darme cuenta del porqué. Era él. La calidez de su cuerpo poco a poco fue derritiendo el hielo de mi cuerpo, provocándome una sensación agradable. Me costaba cada vez más mantener los ojos abiertos pero no podía dormirme, tenía que despertar a Minamisawa para que regresara a su casa.

 _«_ _Pero él es tan cálido_ _» —_ Mis ojos se rindieron— _«_ _Solo por esta noche_ _»_.


	2. English

Hello~!

I had the idea for this fic long ago and today I woke up thinking about it, so I had to put it on paper! I love Kurama, he's one of my fav characters in Go and I thought this fic would be best to start sharing the ones that I have starring my little snake boy ❤️

Oh and as you can see this one is already translated, yey! It's pretty late & I'm a little tired but since I wanted to post this I used GT to translate it, the translation wasn't that bad so I just fixed some really awfull sentences. I think it came out well, I hope you like it, I'll start doing this with my future fics so tell me if you like it ^^ If I made mistakes, please tell me, it's been really long since I last wrote in english and sometimes I get confused on how to use the verbs (past tense and that stuff, yeah, silly, I know, but well lol) so feel free to correct me all you want! Well let's stop talking and start reading, as always thank you so much for your reviews&views, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inzauma Eleven GO doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since I had gone to bed, but I still couldn't sleep. I was pacing back and forth trying to find the best position, but that wasn't what kept me from sleeping, it was the cold. I had placed all the blankets on the bed under the duvet, but clearly they were not enough. Although I doubted that three thin blankets and a duvet would suffice to warm me up on this cold winter night. I twirled for the last time and curled up as much as I could, hugging my legs against my chest, I didn't care that it was an uncomfortable position, all I wanted was to warm my body so I could have a good night's sleep. A few minutes later the arm I was lying on began to ache. My body was still frozen. I was beginning to believe that my destiny was to stay overnight. Suddenly I heard a loud noise, as if something heavy had fallen to the ground. I looked at the table clock, it was three o'clock in the morning. I felt a chill in my back.

 _"An Intruder."_

I stood still and tried to sharpen my ear so I could hear better. If it really was an intruder, which I wished with all my might wasn't true, he would surely make a noise again as he walked around the house looking for whatever it was that he intended to take, although I was sure that I had nothing of great value, not even in my room.

I waited a few minutes, checking the time on the clock, but I couldn't hear anything. Surely it would have been some object that fell from the table or from a shelf because it was misplaced. Or so I thought until I heard another knock. My heart stopped. I didn't have many options; I could stay in my room and ignore the noises, pretending to be asleep. At some point the intruder would have to leave, even if he did it empty-handed. The other option I had wasn't so simple and pleasant, on the contrary, it was, how should I put it, _suicidal_ : face him. I didn't know what was worse, to hear him walk around the house imagining what objects he would be keeping in his backpack as he checked every piece of furniture, not knowing which room he could go into after finishing examining the living room, or walking blindly in the dark fearing of stumbling into something and making noise, alarming him. I didn't know how he would react, whether he would escape where he came in or whether he would follow the noise until he found me and...

I covered my head with the blankets, just the thought of it made my heart beat faster. I was determined, I would wait for him to leave, face him would be too risky. While I waited under the security of my blankets for the intruder to leave, I began to feel a draft of cold air. I was sure that I had closed the window of the room before going to bed, otherwise I would have been made into an ice cube. I opened a small space between the blankets to be sure, but before I could look in the direction of the window, I saw something that left me more frozen than I already was: the door to my room was open. That's it, it was a dead end. Ignoring a closed room means preventing yourself from being caught, but if the door's open and you can see that there is clearly someone sleeping in the bed ¿Why would you ignore it? The ideal would be to kill the victim and then escape. That's what he would do when he started investigating the hallway. I felt a void in my stomach, now I had no escape.

The house remained silent for a few minutes, which I used to analyze my situation. ¿What's worse, dying fighting my killer while trying to save myself or letting him kill me while I "sleep"? I didn't have to think much, the answer was clear, there was only one thing I could do: face him.

His silence worried me, but the worst thing was that there was only one way to know what the reason was: leaving my room. I got out of bed trying to make as little noise as possible and walked to the door. Before looking at the corridor I noticed a long shadow in my wardrobe, I got closer slowly to see the object better and discovered that it was a tennis racket.

 _"¿What's this doing in my room?"_

I was sure it was not mine but I did not know why it was here either. Before I could concentrate more on the source of the object, I heard a few steps followed by a heavy knock and a groan of pain. I swallowed hard and picked up the racket firmly. I slowly thrust my head into the hallway, it was dark and the only light came from the living room that was almost at the end of the hall. I braced myself and began to walk carefully towards the room.

As I approached I tried to see what was happening inside, but the open space of the sliding door was not enough to give me a complete view of the room. When I got close to the door I took a few seconds to try to calm myself, which was in vain. My heart was beating soundly and my legs were shaking, I was sure that I would scream at the slightest noise and would run without looking where I was going, which would result in my face stamped against the front door. I moved closer to the open space and took a look inside, my eyes immediately fixed on a dark bulk beside the sofa. It was him. Judging from the size I figured he'd be on his back. I waited a few seconds for him to move, as he did not I decided to enter. I slipped through the open space and walked slowly towards the center of the room. I was holding the racket firmly in front of me, in case I needed to defend myself.

I stopped at a considerable distance; the intruder did not seem to notice me as he remained in the same position. I almost breathed a sigh of relief, but the fear of being heard helped me hold it. The fact that he did not move made me even more nervous. I had to seize the moment and attack from behind. The adrenaline of the moment gave me the courage I needed to raise the racket in the air, but before I could use it to hit the intruder, he moved and began to rise. I froze. I watched fearfully as he stood in front of me clumsily, which struck me as strange. He staggered slightly until he regained his balance and posture. I felt a cold in the back: he was much taller than me. He would definitely win in a melee fight. Before I could think what to do, the figure began to spin in my direction. Despite the distance I could not see his face in the dark, all I could do was scream.

"¡GE-GET O-OUT OF M-MY HOUSE! ¡I-I HAVE A WE-WEAPON AND I-I WON'T DO-DOUBT IN U-USING IT!" The intruder remained motionless for a few seconds until he began to walk towards me. "¡S-STAY AWAY FR-FROM ME!" I closed my eyes and moved the racket in the air trying to defend myself, but I lost my balance and fell back. As a defense mechanism I curled up and placed the racket over my head, as if that were enough to protect me.

"¿Kurama?" I opened my eyes immediately. I knew that voice. Almost immediately I felt his hands on my body. "Kurama ¿are you okay?" I got up and walked to the wall, after turning on the switch I turned towards the center of the room and I saw him, kneeling between the sofa and the small table.

"Minamisawa ¡¿what the hell are you doing here?!" It took him a little getting his eyes to adjust to the light and even more to find me, but when he did, he grinned from ear to ear.

"Kurama, there you aaaaaare." His voice was a little weird and I did not understand why he extended his last word.

"Yes, I'm here, in _my_ house ¿what are _you_ doing here? ¿How did you get in?" Even after discovering the intruder's identity, my heart was still pounding.

"Hmmm…" He folded his arms and grimaced thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, the window was open so I got in." He smiled cheerfully. "You should be careful, there are dangerous people who… ¡HIC!"

"¿Are you drunk?" I started to approach him as he continued his dialogue.

"Could get in and ¡HIC!… Rob you"

"Yeah, just like you." As soon as I crouched beside him I felt a strong odor. "Ugh you reek of alcohol, ¿what were you thinking? You scared the hell out of me" He was looking at me smiling, although I wasn't sure if he really saw me. "¿What am I supposed to do with you?"

"¿Can I stay?"

"Of course not, I'll call a cab to pick you up and take you home." Before I could stand he took my hand firmly.

"No." He was looking at me seriously, for a moment I doubted he was really drunk. "I don't wanna go home, I want to stay here." The worst of all was that I knew him. Once he puts something in his head there's no way to change his mind. I sighed.

"Alright, you can stay." He smiled. "I'll go get some blankets and a pillow."

I got up and walked back to my room. The fright had passed, I felt calmer now, but now I had another problem. I stopped in front of the bed. Two pillows, three blankets and a duvet were all I had, giving him a pillow would be no problem, but if three blankets had not been enough to protect me from the cold, I do not know what I would do with two. Nor could I let him die of cold with just one and even more if he would be sleep on the sofa in the living room. I spent some time debating what to do. At the end I couldn't come up with an option that would benefit us both. I was about to give up and go back to tell him that he would have to go home when I saw him walk past me and get into the bed. It took him a couple of seconds to snuggle under the blankets.

"Mmm… your bed is comfy." He huddled even more. Getting him out would cost me too much work.

"¿You like it?" I asked indignantly. "Keep it; I'll go sleep in the living room." As soon as I finished talking, he pulled me by the arm.

His reaction was so fast that when I realized I was lying next to him. After covering both of us with the blankets, he came up to me and hugged me, covering part of my body with his.

"Let's live together." He whispered against my ear, making my heart skip a beat. "I can't stand the silence."

I started to feel nervous and once again, it was his fault. I could not sort my thoughts, everything happened too fast. Suddenly I began to feel my body begin to warm up little by little. I didn't had to think hard to realize why. It was him. The warmth of his body was slowly melting the ice from mine, giving me a pleasant sensation. It was harder for me to keep my eyes open but I couldn't sleep, I had to wake Minamisawa and tell him to go home.

 _"But he's so warm."_ My eyes surrendered. _"Just for tonight."_


End file.
